<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glory Hole-elujah by aoigensou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694080">Glory Hole-elujah</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou'>aoigensou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anonymous Sex, Glory Hole, Kinkalot, M/M, Not-exactly anonymous sex, Oral Sex, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:29:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin answers an advert on a forum he frequents for a private glory hole that happens to be in Arthur's neighborhood. Weird coincidence, huh?</p><p>Written for the team bingo challenge for Kinkalot 2020, for the Oral Sex prompt!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinkalot 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glory Hole-elujah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a massively pared-down version of a 2200-word fic I just wrote that I will be expanding and posting later. Until then, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the neighborhood that caught Merlin’s eye.</p><p>He had been browsing a forum he went to when he was bored and wanted to read about other people’s trainwreck lives to feel good about his own relatively boring existence. Occasionally, he perused the personals section, joking to himself that one day he’d answer one, just to see what it was like to have a blind date with an internet stranger. At least with dating apps you could see pictures first before making contact, but forum personals were like the American Wild West of dating. He paused when he saw a familiar locale, though.</p><p><em>Hungry For Cock in Kensington</em><br/>
<em>Fit young businessman desperate to suck your cock. Can host at my private glory hole. Be discreet, clean, d/d free. </em></p><p>Kensington was where Arthur, his best friend, lived. His family came from money, and Arthur had the sort of career that could afford living in such an area. Merlin hadn’t even realized that someone posh enough to live there would be up for anonymous sexual encounters. Though he supposed there were scandals in the tabloids all the time with rich assholes getting caught in all sorts of situations. He just figured there was some sort of exclusive backroom or social club where one went when one had money and deviant desires. Not a private residence in one of the poshest sections of London.</p><p>Merlin was intrigued. He’d never had his cock sucked by a rich man, as much as he had fantasised about Arthur going down on him throughout Uni. On a whim, he copied the email address from the advert and made a throwaway to answer it.</p><p><em>To: kensingtongloryhole@gmail.com</em><br/>
<em>From: gloryholelujah@gmail.com</em><br/>
<em>Subject: Your advert</em></p><p>
  <em>Am interested in your gh. Recently tested clean, can provide proof. Name the time and location, I’ll be there. Should I bring anything?</em>
</p><p>He signed it <em>M</em>, and tapped ‘send’ before he could think better of it. He pocketed his mobile, and returned his concentration to work.</p><p>Merlin had almost forgotten about the entire thing until he was getting ready for bed, found his mobile on his bed and saw he had a new email from kensingtongloryhole. Merlin hesitated, wondering if he should just ignore it and pretend he hadn’t solicited some rando for anonymous sex while at work and move on with his life, but as he settled into bed he couldn’t help but open it.</p><p><em>To: gloryholelujah@gmail.com</em><br/>
<em>From: kensingtongloryhole@gmail.com</em><br/>
<em>Subject: Re: Your Advert</em></p><p>
  <em>How do you feel about tomorrow? Around 6? Can’t do later, but could possibly do earlier. Confirm availability and I’ll send you the address two hours before. Don’t bring anything, just your cock.</em>
</p><p>Merlin read it twice, butterflies in his stomach, as he considered his options. Saturdays he had a regular meetup with Arthur and their Uni friends in central London at half seven, but he was sure he could make it as long as kensingtongloryhole could finish him in less than thirty minutes.</p><p>After waffling for fifteen minutes, he finally emailed confirming the time and tried to settle down to sleep, knowing he wouldn’t be able to.</p><p>***</p><p>The next evening, Merlin was tipsy in the back of an Uber on his way to the address kensingtongloryhole had sent him, pregaming the evening with shots to steel his nerve.</p><p>With every turn, the neighborhood grew more familiar until the bottom dropped out of Merlin’s stomach when they stopped in front of a block of luxury flats Merlin had been to before. The flat number on the address had rung warning bells, but Merlin didn’t know Arthur’s address off the top of his head and was too afraid to google it.</p><p>He wished he had, now, so that the dawning realization that he was about to have his cock “anonymously” sucked by his Uni fantasy/best friend and subsequent freakout over same could have been done in private without an audience in the form of his Uber driver. Was it unethical to go into an anonymous sexual transaction with information asymmetry that favored him? Was he a bad person that it only made him want it more?</p><p>Most importantly, Arthur was gay?!</p><p>As Merlin stepped out of the Uber in a daze, his brain kept coming back to the fact that Arthur, the straightest man Merlin knew, who had a new girlfriend every month, was putting out adverts soliciting for cocks to suck. Even if he wasn’t gay, he was definitely not as unattainable as Merlin had been led to believe their entire friendship. </p><p>The door was unlocked as promised in kensingtongloryhole’s— Arthur’s— email, and Merlin stepped in to find the area just inside the door lit intimately, a chair Merlin recognised from Arthur’s dining room available next to a table with wet wipes, a bottle of water, and a clean towel. </p><p>In front of him, blocking the rest of the flat off from the entryway was a sheet draped from floor to ceiling, a hole cut waist height. After a moment, a pair of fingers slipped through and beckoned to him. Merlin made a strangled noise when he recognised Arthur’s ring on his index finger, but before he could focus the fingers had disappeared. Merlin figured he was expected to stick his cock through for Arthur to suck, and he lifted shaking hands to his waist to undo his trousers. His cock was already embarrassingly hard when he fished it out with a cursory stroke, and had been since he realized who would be blowing him.</p><p>Merlin tentatively put his cock through the hole in the sheet. He felt the warm wetness of a tongue slide over his cockhead, swirling around it and licking at the frenulum underneath before enveloping it in the heat of a mouth.</p><p>Arthur’s mouth.</p><p>Arthur was blowing him.</p><p>Arthur was sucking his cock.</p><p>Oh god.</p><p>The combination of firm suction, wet heat, and the idea of Arthur doing this was enough to leave Merlin moaning and gasping, reaching blindly behind him for the chair so he could sit before his legs gave out and he fell forward onto Arthur.</p><p>Who was on his knees, doing his best to suck Merlin’s brains out through his cock. Who was humming around him, whose throat his cock was bumping against as Arthur bobbed up and down.</p><p>“Fuck,” Merlin gasped out, gripping the sides of the chair seat as he thrust forward into Arthur’s mouth through the sheet. He bit his lip hard, glaring at the sheet as if with enough concentration he could make it disappear and would see Arthur’s head gobbling his cock, and enjoying it if the slurping noises he heard were any indication.</p><p>Merlin felt himself edging closer to his climax, but before he could get a rhythm going Arthur pulled off and squeezed his fingers around Merlin’s cock, like he was trying to make him last, to stop him from coming too soon. The sudden coolness on his wet cock made Merlin shiver, which translated to a pleasurable shudder along his spine when he felt the stubble along Arthur’s jaw as he nuzzled Merlin’s cock, laying kisses along the underside from tip to base. He traced the vein with the tip of his tongue, and pinched and teased the foreskin with his free hand. It was driving Merlin crazy not being able to see Arthur’s face as he gave him the best blowjob of his life.</p><p>He sobbed out a moan when Arthur finally swallowed him back down, sucking with intent. Merlin’s grip on the seat increased, and he shut his eyes as he felt his orgasm approach, whimpering half a warning when the knot of pleasure in his belly released and he spilled come onto Arthur’s tongue. After the first burst of it, he felt Arthur pull off.</p><p>“Yeah, give it to me,” Arthur groaned, and Merlin felt his cock throb with the last pulses of release, imagining the way his come was probably dripping off Arthur’s lips and down his chin, and desperately wished he could tear the sheet down so he could lick it off Arthur.</p><p>When his vision cleared, he sat back and gently pulled his cock back through the hole, unsure of what glory hole etiquette was at this point. Should he thank him? Just leave? He didn’t know, so he busied himself with cleaning up, trying not to think of how he had to go to the pub in an hour, had to make small talk with his friends while trying not to think of how he now knew what Arthur’s mouth felt like.</p><p>God, he had to look Arthur in the eye in an hour and pretend like he hadn’t just blown him.</p><p>With a distressed noise, Merlin dropped the towel and quickly tucked himself away, zipping up and buckling his belt before fleeing out to the lifts to try and collect his thoughts.</p><p>This had been a mistake.</p><p>But deep down he couldn’t bring himself to regret it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>